


Flight of Fancy

by Clarice Chiara Sorcha (claricechiarasorcha)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Universe, Classic Kylux, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 06:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18244460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claricechiarasorcha/pseuds/Clarice%20Chiara%20Sorcha
Summary: While on a distant mission, Kylo Ren receives a private communiqué from his general.





	Flight of Fancy

**Author's Note:**

> So, like, I'm in major writer's block. But this idea struck me as funny and I wrote it in maybe two hours. Will this break the drought? Nobody knows. But I'm always here for the Kylux Classique™ of yesteryear, lol.

He had barely closed the door of the shuttle’s cramped private quarters when the comm started to blink. There was no need to look to see who it was; Kylo Ren did not need telepathic powers to tell him that General Hux now sought out his attention.

Only for a brief moment did he consider letting the call go. Though there was little to report from the mission, he had not spoken to the general in three standard cycles. Never would Ren admit that he felt any loss in this.

But he would take the call.

“You took your time,” the crisp voice observed, sharp as the eyes that fixed upon his from lightyears away. “And don’t bother replying. I have you on mute. I can’t see you, either.”

This had Ren’s mouth curving into a frown. Hux _did_ have his little games – and he so enjoyed a good lecture to a captive audience – but he doubted even he would bother to irritate him at this distance. Hux tended to enjoy his sweeping gestures, but he did also like to have some idea of the response.

“Ah, you’re still there. Good. I had hoped you would be…amenable.” As he shifted slightly, the movement revealed he was seated, a faint echo of his surroundings shimmering into life about his pale hologram.

“I did go to some trouble to arrange this, you see,” Hux went on, and Ren frowned deeper. He did not need to see any greater detail to recognise that Hux sat now in the cockpit of his own TIE Silencer.

“This likely won’t take long. But I do only have a small window of time.”

So far as Ren knew, Hux did not pilot ships. He wasn’t even entirely sure that Hux _could_ ; though he was an engineer by education – and an officer by designation – it did not mean he would have seen much in the way of practical training. Simulations were likely, but Ren doubted he ever did it from the pilot’s perspective. That was not generally his primary interest when designing or retooling.

And certainly even if Hux did know what he was doing, he would not have been able to pilot the Silencer at all. Ren was aware of the hand Hux had had in its design, but he suspected Hux didn’t actually know the precise mechanics of Ren’s unique connection to the ship. Snoke had given him the specifications; Hux had made them work. Between them, they had produced a ship so intuitive and reactive that only a person with Force-enhanced senses could possibly hope to control it.

But the flight panels that surrounded Hux like a faint halo of logic and control remained quiescent. The ship had not been activated. And as Ren continued to watch, Hux gave a lazy stretch, leaned back in the pilot’s seat.

“So,” he said, perfectly conversational. “I presume you have the time to listen to me?”

Ren only snorted. Given the perfect timing of his comm, Hux had to have been in cahoots with the single officer Ren had permitted on this mission; the woman must have alerted him the moment Ren left for his bunk. Hux’s lazy smile said he knew Ren would calculate it as so, and that he didn’t give a damn.

“As I said, our time is limited. I could only quarantine this area of the hangar for a short period; not all of us have the luxury of scrambling the memories of our underlings.” It was not jealousy so much as exasperation that Ren detected there; Hux had never really had much patience for Force trickery. Except when it benefited his own needs, of course.

“But I am efficient, and I know what I want.” Again, he looked directly at the holo; the shiver that began a slow and delicious creep down his spine made Ren wonder if Hux had lied, if Hux could see him after all. “And right now, what I want – is for you to _watch_.”

Hux shifted in his tunic, shoulders all liquid movement despite the boning that held his spine ramrod straight. He lacked both greatcoat and command cap. It made sense given he was in the cockpit, but Ren almost missed both; something about Hux in full general attire amused him in ways better not examined. Instead, to his surprise, Hux lifted one gloved hand and undid the catch beneath his collar.

“I have already prepared somewhat.” The long fingers laddered their way down the front seam, almost thoughtlessly adept. “But I did want there to be _some_ surprise to this.”

The holo’s camera moved – and Ren drew a sharp breath to see that not only did Hux’s tunic now hang open over a bare chest, but that he wore absolutely nothing on his lower half.

“I couldn’t be attempting to remove my boots in such confined quarters.” The slight conceit of his tone sealed the question for Ren; Hux had _never_ personally piloted a TIE fighter of any class. “But as I said: I did want to catch you somewhat off guard.”

“And you did,” Ren muttered, without any particular heat. Taking a seat upon his bunk, he stripped off his own gloves, and shifted the comm closer. Hux remained at its centre, shimmying now from the tunic to leave himself completely bare.

Or at least – _almost_ bare. He hadn’t removed his own gloves. Even as Ren watched his right hand shifted, lazily palmed his cock in soft black leather.

As if in answer, Ren’s own cock twitched in definite interest. But he let it be for the moment – and from Hux’s deepening smirk, he had expected no less.

“It’s been almost seven standard days,” Hux mused, almost to himself. “I shouldn’t like to think that we have some sort of _schedule_ , of course.”

“But you’d love to have one,” Ren returned without thought. “I can see you slotting in _get dick_ between a debrief with Peavey and an inspection of some poor bastard’s squadron.”

Hux went on as if he had not heard – and Ren couldn’t be sure he hadn’t, for all he’d spoken of muting. “But we do all have needs.” His tongue slipped between his lips, ran thoughtful over the line of his upper teeth. “And I have a very particular _want_.”

Ren couldn’t be insulted. From the moment Hux had first caught sight of his erect cock, Ren knew he’d always come second to it. There was little point in sulking over it, especially considering Ren particularly enjoyed putting said cock into the exquisite little ass Hux would offer up. But he let it be for the meantime even as Hux’s left hand rose, a slim bottle in its gloved fingers.

“I can’t have it, of course.” The hard glint of his eyes said much of a man who allowed very little to slip through his fingers, these days. “Not now. But soon.” Flicking the lid of the bottle, a pale eyebrow arching high. “Would you like to see how I manage in the meantime?”

And Ren opened his mouth on a silent laugh, shaking his head. How very… _Hux_. Though he had to admit he had never expected to see the man do the slightest thing that might disrespect his uniform, even as he now squirted viscous liquid over the gloves still upon his fingers.

The full lips now quirked in a dark little upward curve; his eyes, their colour impossible to know even in reality, glittered blade-blue in the hologram’s light. Without words, now, the hand shifted again as he began to work the lubricant over his hardening dick.

Ren sighed, shifted back; his legs spread without thought, though he made no gesture towards what lay between. There was very little space in the bunk, but unlike the officer and ‘troopers who camped outside, he had least had some semblance of privacy. Not that he cared, for his own sake.

But he would have no one else see the General as he was now: lean and pale in the light of the comm, languid even in the cramped confines of the Silencer’s cockpit. The man’s head shifted lazily to one side, teeth catching his lips even as a sigh escaped.

“I don’t like to think of becoming attached,” he said, thoughtful as his leathered thumb began slow circle about the tip of his cock. “It’s quite an impossible thought, anyway. So I do have my ways.” His eyes shifted, again seemed to look directly into Ren’s own. “And I’m going to show you.”

This time when he adjusted his weight in the seat, Hux pushed his hips forward, legs rising in a fashion that might have seemed alarming to the uninitiated. Kylo Ren, on the other hand, was perfectly aware of the man’s freakish flexibility. He’d used it to his own pleasure more than once.

But the pleasure seemed all his today as Hux settled in, right hand still moving with slow interest over his cock. Ren could not quite hear the squelch of leather on skin, but he’d always had a perfectly good imagination.

“I will admit to some prior preparation,” Hux said now, and despite the way lust tended to soften his edges and blunt some of his sharpness, his voice held now some irritation. “I only have so much time, as I said.” Again his hips moved, and this time his right hand finally released his cock, leaving it to rest upon his belly. “But I can make do with what we have.”

In the blue light, Ren could not see his asshole for what it should have been: faintly reddened against the pale skin, furled and damp and just begging for his lips, his tongue, his kiss. But it did not matter, in the end. Not when Hux shifted his hand, and brought two gloved fingers to bear against it.

“No time to take things slow,” he said, almost thoughtful, almost as if their couplings were not always fast furious fucks wherever they felt like taking them. “So let’s go, shall we?”

Ren didn’t bother to suppress a groan as Hux’s ass adjusted, as it seemed to suddenly swallow the shining length of two fingers. They crooked, pressed a little deeper; the gasp that rocked Hux’s body spoke of how well the man knew it himself. And he pressed again, and again, faint laughter escaping the moment he paused.

“That’s enough of that,” he said, looking again to the camera. It hadn’t been a lesson Ren had needed to learn. He’d long ago realised how well Armitage Hux knew his own body, and what it wanted. “Shall we move on?”

Ren gave no answer. Hux required none. He reached again beyond the holo’s range, returned with an item he held up to the holo.

And Ren laughed. He could not help it. It did not match his own dick, not precisely, though he would not have put it past Hux to try. The man had an alarming memory, and an even more alarming knack for detail. But the dildo Hux presented now had more than a passing resemblance to what now ached between his legs, and the gleam in Hux’s eye assured him it had been purposeful.

“It’s easy,” he said, careless; Ren knew it for a lie. The casual way he’d taken Ren’s dick the first time had been too perfect, too precise. But oh, he _did_ make it look so simple now as he took the length, pressed the fat head to his hole.

“Ready?” he asked, breathless. Ren only held his breath as Hux slipped it in, centimetre by aching centimetre, head back, throat bared to the wolves that could never touch him, not deep within the walls of his command ship.

It would be the easiest movement, to shift his own hand down and take himself in hand. Ren did neither. He only watched as Hux moved again in the pilot’s seat, feet pressing hard against the front console as he took it deeper yet. His breath came quick, hard; Ren felt his mind begin to swim as he realised he had begun to match him, breath for breath.

Finally, he came to the end; his hand fell away, half-held breath leaving him in long sigh. There he reclined, limbs lazy, holo all but centred upon where the dildo had buried itself in his body. Ever so slightly his hips began to roll, a faint thrust as the false cock moved deep and knowing.

“You’re a menace, Kylo Ren.” Hux’s voice sounded dreamy, almost far away. “I don’t need you at all.”

Ren let himself fall further back, ignoring still the growing urgency of his own erection. His hands remained still, eyes only upon Hux in holo.

“This suits me just fine,” the man said, thoughtful. “This will do, after all.” And his hand moved again, grasping tight the end of the dildo. With quick, practised movement he began to thrust; the gloves were just too short to mask the taut lines of the tendons in his wrist, strong and sure. And yet still so many thought him master only of theory, of simulation.

His breath quickened, again, but Ren let his own stay deep, slow. His whole body, long and pale in the flickering light, began to move; the effect was almost as a kaleidoscope, ever changing, ever shifting.

He came with a long, shuddering breath; his dick leapt as if electrified, spilling itself upon the quick rise and fall of that little rounded belly. And when his hand shifted to his cock, to give it a lazy tug, Ren could see his come stark against the dark leather of his gloves: perfect shimmering light upon the shadowed dark.

“So you see,” Hux said, heavy-lidded, upon a half-laugh, “that’s why I don’t miss you at all.”

The holo blinked out, the room seeming to grow impossible large in the sudden emptiness left behind. But Ren shook his head, already standing, already pushing his leggings down to his knees to take his cock in hand.

“See you soon, you asshole,” he muttered. It took perhaps five strokes before he came himself, hard and shaking and silent.

 

*****

 

The mission had taken somewhat longer than projected, but Ren had no doubt Hux was well aware of his estimated arrival time. Very little took place upon the _Finalizer_ without his knowledge. Ren would not believe the man actually slept at all, had he not seen it for himself upon brief occasion.

No welcoming committee awaited him at the hangar, though Hux had not performed that particular duty in some years. But even his comm did not blink as he made his way up towards the bridge. He hadn’t bothered to change out of battle-singed armour, the scent of ozone and blood like an aura about him as he moved closer to his quarry. Hux was not the only one who could play his games.

And Hux seemed deep in this one today. Even as the entire bridge stilled at his arrival, chattering and clatter suddenly silent, Hux did not look up. Even though his uniform seemed expressly designed to bulk out his figure, in side profile he appeared lean, slim; he bent over the console and the technician sitting before it, brow furrowed, voice low.

The technician wasn’t listening. He instead sat stock still, small prey in the paralysis of deathshock as Ren drew close. But he cared not for such small things. He focused instead upon the red hair, bright as fire; the long spine, arched and unseen beneath the smooth lines of his tunic.

“General Hux.” His voice crackled through the vocoder, firm, forbidding. “I must speak with you.”

He did not even look to him. “I am busy at present, Commander Ren.” Pursing his lips, shaking his head, his eyes shimmered bright with data as they remained fixed upon the screen. “I will comm you when I have the time.”

The technician took a sharp, strangled breath; no doubt he feared capture in the crossfire between his superiors. And it would have been easy to do it. To rise to the bait dangled before him, to challenge Hux on levels both professional and not.

But instead, Ren took a step back. “I’m sure you will make the time, General Hux,” he intoned, and turned away to stride across the bridge, robes swirling, lightsaber hilt glinting grimly at his waist. No doubt various officers and technicians were already mentally tallying the costs of the destruction Ren might now wreak upon some unfortunate corner of the ship.

But in the darkness of the mask, his lips shifted to full smirk. The portside hangar was not close, but Kylo Ren had the time. And his comm.

And Armitage Hux was not the only one with intimate knowledge of cockpits and their uses.


End file.
